The conventional torque connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,337 and generally comprises an outer tube, an inner tube, a first connector, a second connector, a positioning member and a resilient member. The inner tube is threadedly connected to the outer tube, and each of the inner and outer tubes has scales and an index line. The first and second connectors are connected to each other by the two respective first ends thereof and the two respective first ends are located in the space between the inner and outer tubes, and the two respective second ends of the first and second connectors protrude from the inner and outer tubes respectively so as to be connected with the socket and the wrench. The positioning member is composed of multiple balls and located between the first and second matching portions. When the second connector is driven, the first connector is activated via the positioning member. The two ends of the resilient member contact the outer tube and the second connector respectively. When the outer tube is rotated to align one of the scales to the index line, the resilient member is adjusted to set the maximum torque to be output. When the object is tightened to a level which is larger than the force of the resilient member, the reaction force of the second connector overcomes the force of the resilient member, the second connector is separated from the positioning member. Therefore, the second connector cannot drive the first connector to achieve the adjustment of the torque. However, there is only one place of the inner tube has the index line and the outer tube has scales on the outer periphery thereof, so that when adjusting the torque, the user has to rotate the inner tube to align the index line to the scales. This is not convenient for operation. Besides, the scales of the outer tube have only one system which cannot be cooperated with the English system or the Metric system. Furthermore, the machining of the scales on the curved surface of the outer tube is difficult.
The present invention intends to provide a torque connector assembly that improves the shortcomings of the conventional torque connector assembly.